MichaelXMichael2
by ILuvMJandWillyWonka
Summary: A MichaelXMichael fic


Prints ShopT-Shirts & GearCritiquesCritiqueableMy & FAQ

Browse ArtGroupsMy JournaldA muroMy GalleryDaily DeviationsMy FavouritesRandom DeviantRandom DeviationRandom GroupdAmn itWallpaperMy FriendsMy Points

More...More

deviant ART

Search

**Profile** #xWWExOCSx #Wild-Hyebeestz Upgrade NowSettingsLogout Deviant ~Rose3212

10,026

3,531

913

0

**View All Messages**

View All Notes

Unsplinter Menu

**Submit Art**

Draw with dA muro

Write a Journal Entry Create a Print

Manage Deviations Manage Prints

Submit

Balance: 5Points**View Cart** (1) Buy Art Buy deviantWEAR Buy adCast Buy Premium Upgrade

Wishlist Order History

Shop (1)

Checkout

FriendsCollect

[x]

Download File  
HTML download, 1.4 KBEdit DeviationDelete Deviation

**Delete Deviation**

Why are you deleting this deviation?  
Please select a reason...Cleaning up deviation submissionsLeaving deviantARTNo longer desiredUpdating with newer revision 

Visit the Artist

Profile · Gallery · Prints

Featured in:

Not currently featured in any groups.

Submit to a Group

Share

Note Twitter Facebook Reddit LiveJournal MySpace

**Link**

**Thumb**

Details

Submitted: 1d 18h ago  
File Size: 1.4 KB

Statistics

Comments: 8  
Favourites: 0  
Views: 11 (0 today)  
Downloads: 0 (0 today)

To [friends]

Message

**Breathe Baby Boy-BXD-1**Breathe Baby Boy... As Bad Michael and Dangerous Michael stood naked, Bad felt Dangerous wrap his arms about him! Bad Michael's belly arched towards Dangerous Michael's belly! As their bodies moved in time with each other, a feeling of euphoria came over Bad michael! Dangerous Michael rubbed against Bad Michael! Bad Michael felt his climax coming! Dangerous Michael knew Bad Michael was about to climax! "Climax baby boy."Dangerous Michael told Bad Michael! Thus Bad Michael climaxed! Dangerous Michael climaxed as well! Bad Michael could hardly believe their double climax was a tr

License

_Some rights reserved._ This work is licensed under a  
Creative Commons Attribution-Noncommercial-No Derivative Works 3.0 License.

____ ____

Breathe Baby Boy-BXD-1by ~Rose3212

Breathe Baby Boy...

As Bad Michael and Dangerous Michael stood naked, Bad felt Dangerous wrap his arms about him!  
Bad Michael's belly arched towards Dangerous Michael's belly!  
As their bodies moved in time with each other, a feeling of euphoria came over Bad michael!  
Dangerous Michael rubbed against Bad Michael!  
Bad Michael felt his climax coming!  
Dangerous Michael knew Bad Michael was about to climax!  
"Climax baby boy."Dangerous Michael told Bad Michael!  
Thus Bad Michael climaxed!  
Dangerous Michael climaxed as well!  
Bad Michael could hardly believe their double climax was a true double climax!  
"Oh man!"Bad Michael moaned.  
"Oh my dangerousness!"Dangerous Michael moaned!  
"Oh by the glory of the bad era..."Bad Michael sighed.  
"Oh by the glory of the song Dangerous..."Dangerous Michael sighed.  
"I'm not bad you know it..."Bad Michael moaned.  
"This love is not Dangerous..."Dangerous Michael sighed.  
Just as their double climax heightened...  
"I can...hardly breathe."Bad Michael gasped.  
Dangerous Michael decided to encourage Bad Michael's breathing...  
"Breathe baby boy."Dangerous Michael said.  
Bad Michael loosed a supressed breath...  
"Ah."Bad Michael exhaled.  
"Ah."Dangerous Michael inhaled.  
end part 1!

__ __ __

Breathe Baby Boy-BXD-1 by ~Rose3212

Literature / Poetry / Romantic / Erotic / Urban & Spoken Word

This is an erotic MXM thing with Bad+Dangerous! 

More... 

(_FORM_POST || 0)) { .LAST_FORM_POST = now + 3000; return true } else { return false }">

~Rose3212 - Add a Comment:

Preview Add Comment

Emoticons

__ __ __

love **0** **0** joy **0** **0** wow **0** **0** mad **0** **0** sad **0** **0** fear **0** **0** neutral **0** **0**

102550100 NestedThreadedFlat Oldest FirstNewest First

Load All Images

Hide Comment ~Rose3212 11 minutes ago

yup

-  
I am #51 in #All-Nobodies!

My nobodies are:Lexi and Shade!

My superiors are :*Sora-Horsey and ~Chibi1KH2!

My weapon's name is Saix

Reply

Hide Comment Report Spam ~PrincessAbihime 1 day ago

oh

-  
When the beat come back around e'rybody do it again  
Do the eastside run this mutha for ya? (Hell yeah)  
Do my southside run this mutha for ya? (Hell yeah)  
And them haters ain't hittin on, ain't talkin 'bout us  
And they look like

Reply

Hide Comment ~Rose3212 1 day ago

I said that stinks you don't

-  
I am #51 in #All-Nobodies!

My nobodies are:Lexi and Shade!

My superiors are :*Sora-Horsey and ~Chibi1KH2!

My weapon's name is Saix

Reply

Hide Comment Report Spam ~PrincessAbihime 1 day ago

My other friend gave me a soundtrack after I listen to"I don't suck"

-  
When the beat come back around e'rybody do it again  
Do the eastside run this mutha for ya? (Hell yeah)  
Do my southside run this mutha for ya? (Hell yeah)  
And them haters ain't hittin on, ain't talkin 'bout us  
And they look like

Reply

Hide Comment ~Rose3212 1 day ago

That stinks

-  
I am #51 in #All-Nobodies!

My nobodies are:Lexi and Shade!

My superiors are :*Sora-Horsey and ~Chibi1KH2!

My weapon's name is Saix

Reply

Hide Comment Report Spam ~PrincessAbihime 1 day ago

Oh boy I never use to WWE

-  
When the beat come back around e'rybody do it again  
Do the eastside run this mutha for ya? (Hell yeah)  
Do my southside run this mutha for ya? (Hell yeah)  
And them haters ain't hittin on, ain't talkin 'bout us  
And they look like

Reply

Hide Comment ~Rose3212 1 day ago

It's based on fic a friend of mine did with WWE in it

-  
I am #51 in #All-Nobodies!

My nobodies are:Lexi and Shade!

My superiors are :*Sora-Horsey and ~Chibi1KH2!

My weapon's name is Saix

Reply

Hide Comment Report Spam ~PrincessAbihime 1 day ago

-wide eyes-

-  
When the beat come back around e'rybody do it again  
Do the eastside run this mutha for ya? (Hell yeah)  
Do my southside run this mutha for ya? (Hell yeah)  
And them haters ain't hittin on, ain't talkin 'bout us  
And they look like

Reply

Previous PageNext Page

(_FORM_POST || 0)) { .LAST_FORM_POST = now + 3000; return true } else { return false }">

~Rose3212 - Add a Comment:

Preview Add Comment

Emoticons

©2010 deviantART. All rights reserved

About Us | Contact Us | Careers | Site Tour | Help & FAQ Advertise | Services Etiquette | Privacy Policy | Terms of Service | Copyright Policy


End file.
